Richard Avedon
Richard Avedon (15 mai 1923, New York - 2004, hémorragie cérébrale, San Antonio, Texas) est un photographe de mode et un portraitiste américain. Il a réalisé un travail qui allait du reportage photo à la mode, des orphelins de Danang pendant la guerre du Viêt Nam aux portraits de Marilyn Monroe, Brigitte Bardot ou Sophia Loren. Il restera connu pour ses innombrables portraits en noir et blanc. Avedon a su faire de la photographie un art véritable après avoir initialement rencontré le succès avec la photographie de mode. Biographie Avedon est né à New York dans une famille juive d’origine russe. Après avoir brièvement fréquenté l’université de Columbia, il commence sa carrière de photographe dans la marine américaine (corps de la Merchant Marine) en 1942, en prenant des photographies d’identité des équipages avec le Roleiflex que son père lui avait offert. En 1944, il commence à travailler comme photographe publicitaire pour un grand magasin mais est rapidement découvert par Alexey Brodovitch, directeur artistique du magasine de mode Harper's Bazaar. En 1946, Avedon créé son propre studio et fournit des photographies pour des magazines comme Vogue et Life. Il devient rapidement le directeur de la photographie de Harper's Bazaar. Avedon s’éloigne des techniques de prise de vue de la photographie de mode, où les modèles semblent ne rien ressentir: Avedon, au contraire, montrent des modèles emplis d’émotions, en train de rire ou de sourire, et souvent, en action. En 1966, Avedon quitte son travail chez Harper's Bazaar et rejoint Vogue. Avedon, continue son travail de photographe de mode, mais se lance dans des travaux plus personnels: il photographie des malades internés dans des hôpitaux psychiatriques, la lutte pour les droits civiques aux Etats-Unis ou encore des manifestants contre la guerre du Vietnam. A ce moment également, Avedon réalise deux célèbres séries de portraits des Beatles. La première, réalisée à la fin de l’année 1966 ou au début de 1967, est devenue un des premiers posters majeurs du groupe et est composée de cinq portraits psychédéliques: - quatre portraits individuels en couleurs fortement solarisés (solarisation des tirage par son assistant, Gideon Lewin, retouche par Bob Bishop); - un portrait de groupe en noir et blanc pris avec un rolleiflex et un objectif Planar. L’année suivante il réalise des portraits plus retenus, inclus dans le White Album en 1968. Avedon s’est toujours intéressé à comment le portrait photographique traduit la personnalité et l’âme de son sujet. Tandis que sa réputation comme photographe allait grandissante, il amena dans on studio de nombreux visages célèbres et les photographia avec un grand format 8x10. Ses portraits se distinguent facilement par leur style minimaliste où la personne regarde directement l’objectif, en posant bien de face, sur un fond totalement blanc. En 1974, il expose au musée d'Art Moderne de New York (MoMA) des portraits de son père rongé par un cancer. Avedon s’est également fait remarquer par ses grand formats, parfois d’un mètre de haut ou plus. Ses portraits grand format de pêcheurs, mineurs et cow-boys du grand ouest américain sont devenus des livres à succès et ont l’objet d’une exposition itinérante intitulée In the American West. Ces travaux sont considérés aujourd’hui comme caractéristique de la photographie du xxème siècle et comme faisant partie des oeuvres majeures de Avedon. Avedon, à la demande du Amon Carter Museum à Fort Worth (Texas) s’est lance en 1979 dans un projet de six ans qui a permis de réaliser 125 portraits de gens de l’ouest américains qui avaient retenus l’attention de Avedon. Avedon a dépeint les travailleurs comme les mineurs et les ouvriers des champs pétroliers dans leurs vêtements sales, des pêcheurs au chômage et des adolescents dans l’Ouest vers 1979-1984. Quand il a, pour la première fois, publié et exposé ces œuvres, In the American West, a été critiqué pour avoir montré ce que d’aucuns considèrent comme une face peu flatteuse des États-Unis. Toutefois, Avedon a toujours été objet de louanges pour avoir traité ses sujets avec la même attention et la même dignité que celle habituellement accordée au pouvoir politique et aux célébrités. Avedon devient le premier et unique photographe du The New Yorker en 1992 brisant ainsi un long tabou, à la demande de Tina Brown. Il remporte de nombreux prix pour ses travaux dont celui de l’International Center of Photography en 1993, le Prix Nadar en 1994 pour son livre Evidence, et la médaille du 150 anniversaire de la Royal Photographic Society en 2003. Parmi ses photos les plus célèbres en France, figurent celles de Yannick Noah et Isabelle Adjani en 1988 pour la revue française L'Égoïste. Il avait réalisé l'édition 1997 du prestigieux calendrier Pirelli. Aux États-Unis, un musée est totalement consacré à son œuvre. Vie personnelle En 1944, Avedon épouse Dorcas Nowell, qui deviendra plus tard un modèle et qui sera connu professionnellement sous le nom de Doe Avedon. Nowell et Avedon divorcent au bout de 5 ans de mariage. En 1954, il se remarie avec Evelyn Franklin et de leur union naîtra un fils, John. Avedon et Franklin divorcèrent plus tard. Décès Le 25 septembre 2004, Avedon fut frappé d’une hémorragie cérébrale à San Antonio au Texas alors qu’il travaillait sur une commande du New Yorker. Il est décédé le 1 octobre à San Antonio. Au moment de son décès, Avedon travaillait sur un projet intitulé “On Democracy” qui portait sur les préparatifs de l’élection présidentielle américaine de 2004. Photographies célèbres * Dovima with Elephants,1955 * Marilyn Monroe, actress, 1957 * Dwight David Eisenhower, President of the United States, 1964 * The Beatles, 1967 - parution dans Look (magazine) le 9 janvier 1968 * Sly Stone (cover of Fresh Album), 1973 * Ronald Fischer, beekeeper, 1981 * Nastassja Kinski and the Serpent, 1981 * Andy Warhol and Members of the Factory, New York 1969 Publications * Observations, 1959. Un livre en collaboration avec A Truman Capote contenant nombre de portraits de célébrités du 20 siècle comme Pablo Picasso, J. Robert Oppenheimer, ou Mae West. * Nothing Personal, 1964. Titre français : Sans allusion. Un ouvrage en collaboration avec James Baldwin. * Alice in Wonderland, 1973, co-écrit avec Doon Arbus. * Portraits, 1976 * Portraits 1947-1977, 1978 * In the American West, 1985 * An Autobiography, 1993. 50 ans d’images pour illustrer la vie de Avedon avec des photos de Marilyn Monroe, Judy Garland, Andy Warhol, et les parents d’Avedon. * Evidence, 1994. Plus de 60 photos couvrant tous les genres de la photographie (photographie de mode, journalisme, etc.) dans lequel il retrace 50 ans de photographies. Toutefois, en dépit des illustrations nombreuses, l’ouvrage ressemble se concentre davantage sur les textes d’Avedon et ne s’appuie pas uniquement sur l’aspect visuel du livre. * The Sixties, 1999, co-écrit avec Doon Arbus. Inclut des images de célébrités comme Janis Joplin, Jimi Hendrix, Twiggy, des groupes de rock comme rock Aerosmith. * Made in France, 2001. Une rétrospective du travail de portraitiste d’Avedon dans le domaine de la mode depuis les années 50. * Richard Avedon Portraits' 2002. 50 images en noir et blanc de célébrités ou tirées In The American West. Il a été publié au moment où se tenait une exposition au Metropolitan Museum of Art. * Woman in the Mirror, 2005. avec des textes de Anne Hollander. Références Cet article repose largement sur la version en anglaisde la biographie de Richard Avedon qui comporte également des illustrations de son travail. Voir aussi * Liste d'artistes en art contemporain Liens externes *Biographie sur photophiles *[http://noravr.blog.lemonde.fr/2006/02/03/2006_02_richard_avedon/ Biographie sur le blog de Miradas hébergé par Le Monde] *Une biographie sur Designboom *[http://www.pdngallery.com/legends/legends9/ Avedon's The Sixties] *Galerie sur Artphotogalery Catégorie:Photographe américain Catégorie:Photographe de mode Catégorie:Photographe portraitiste Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain américain Catégorie:Personnalité new-yorkaise Catégorie:Naissance en 1923 Catégorie:Décès en 2004 ca:Richard Avedon de:Richard Avedon en:Richard Avedon es:Richard Avedon fi:Richard Avedon he:ריצ'רד אבדון it:Richard Avedon ja:リチャード・アヴェドン lb:Richard Avedon pl:Richard Avedon pt:Richard Avedon ru:Аведон, Ричард sv:Richard Avedon